To Love a Goddess
by DeathbyFurbies1
Summary: In light of the recent news of Thor becoming a woman, I decided to write up a quick fic about just that. Thorita(Girl Thor) and Tony Stark(Ironman) are a couple, there are some sexually moments but mostly it's just a fun little story, so enjoy and again feel free to review I do enjoy to get feedback


To Love a Goddess

A Fanfic about Ironman and Thorita

Disclaimer: The characters mententioned in this fic are owned by Stan Lee and Marvel Comics

Tony Stark aka Ironman has always considered himself to a real ladies man, and this playboy millionaire is about to meet his match in the newly reformed Goddess of Thunder Thorita, that is right Formally Thor once the god of Asgard has had a sex change and is now a woman.

In New York City at the Stark Tower the base of the Super group known as the Avengers were saying goodbye to a good friend and warrior, Thor he was returning to Asgard and it would be the last time as when they meet again he will be Thorita, of course no one knew that at this point.

"I bid you all good morrow my friends as Odin has called me back to watch over Asgard, that vile Loki is up to no good" Thor said

"Sorry to have to see you go, you've proven that you are a worthy member of the Avengers and are always welcome to help out when you can" Captain America said

"Aye, that I will" Thor said

"good bye my friends, till next time we meet" Thor said and he flew away

"Man I just don't get that guy" Tony said

"Hulk sad" Hulk said

"Me too buddy" Spider-man said patting Hulk on his back

"Spidy is a good friend, Hulk like" Hulk said

A month later...

Tony and the rest of the Avengers had resembled at Stark Tower they were going to be in for a big surprise alright

"So Steve what do think Fury wants now, I was just enjoying a pleasant afternoon drink when he said to get here on the double" Tony said

" not sure a new threat or whatever" Captain America said

Coronal Fury approached the group and spoke

"So team, I gathered you today because we have a new member joining our little team, I want you all to be extra nice to her, not too nice Tony, I'd like to introduce you to Thorita, I know what you might being thinking but I assure you that it is just a coincidence, Thorita please come in here" Fury said

Then a beautiful blonde woman with a huge rack walked into the room, she was wearing Asgardian Armor but she was a shapely woman and as she walked by Tony his eyes got wide and he had a huge boner and when it hit his crotch plate it went "ping"

"There just no way, but for some reason she reminds me of Thor, just a lot hotter" Tony said silently to himself

Thorita spoke in a sweet voice " Thank you all, I hope that I can be an asset to this team"

"Glad to have you aboard Thorita" Cap America said smiling

"So Thorita are of Asgard then? Because you are wearing Asgardian Armor" Tony asked

"Aye, I mean yes I am Asgardian, but so you aren't mistaken I am not Thor" Thorita said

" Then welcome to our little team, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask" Tony said putting on the charm

"Hulk confused" Hulk said

"Yeah me too buddy" Spider-man said

"Thank you all, so much" Thorita said blushing a little

After a few missions Thorita enjoyed being an Avenger very much she was even starting to get to like Tony some.

"So Thorita how's about we go on a date, I'll pay for everything, so what do you say" Tony asked

"Sure, that'd be fun" Thorita said

"I'll pick you up at 7pm tonight then" Tony said looking into her eyes

"It's a date" Thorita responded looking back into Tony's eyes

That night true to his word Tony had picked up the beautiful Thorita and took her to an expensive restaurant and Tony had spared no expense, money was no object to Ironman as he was very wealthy.

After paying the check he stared into her eyes again and said

"How's about we back to my place for some desert?"

"Ok, why not" Thorita said

So Tony and Thorita walked to his car, he helped her into the passager side like a gentle man, and then got behind the wheel

They arrived at Tony's manision and were greeted by the voice of Jarvis his butler

"Good evening sir, hope that the date is going well"

"That it is Jarvis, would you mind getting the lady some coffee or whatever she prefers" Tony said

"No thanks I don't drink coffee it tastes like chalk, I'm fine but thanks anyway" Thorita said

"Very good then" Jarvis said

"This way Thorita and I'll show you the desert" Tony said

Thorita followed Tony to his bedroom, where she proceeded to sit on his bed it was very soft and comfortable almost like sitting on a cloud. Tony turned on the radio, and played a Barry White album, setting the mood.

"Where's this desert?" Thorita asked

"Right here baby" Tony said as he unbuttoned his shirt then sprayed a can of whip cream all over his hairy chest, She laughed

"Wow your hairy, like an animal, Sasquatch maybe" Thorita said

Then they laughed...

"Come here and you can lick it off" Tony said

"Wow your dirty, I like it" Thorita responded

So Thorita licked all the whip cream off of Tony's chest and then took the whip cream can and undressed and took off her bra exposing her huge boobs and sprayed the whip cream all over her size double D's and said

"your turn, baby" Thorita said

So Tony licked all the whip cream off Thorita's breasts, it tickled some but she liked it.

Then he kissed her neck and moved down to remove her panties, and he started to lick her clit she enjoyed it thoroughly. Then she unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis and started to suck on it he enjoyed it. Thorita placed his penis between her dirty pillows and proceeded to move up and down faster and faster until he came all over her nice tits.

"You like that baby, it's only going to get better from here, your about to make love to a Goddess" Thorita said

"oh hell yeah" Tony said

Thorita then placed Tony's Penis inside her wet pussy, and he proceeded to thrust gently slowly at first then faster and faster, when he was about to cum He said

"I can't hold it baby, I'm about to cum"

"Not inside Mortal, I forbid it" Thorita said

So Tony obeyed and released all of his sperm all over her back and butt. Then they just laid there holding each other and they made love three more times that night. Then they got under the covers and snuggled together the rest of the night. Thorita and Tony were in love, but they would have to hid it from the others at least for now.

Thorita said "Tony I have a confession, don't tell the others ok, I used to be a man, I was Thor, but I had a sex change and became a woman, now I am Thorita, but I truly do love you"

"What? I think I knew all along, I won't tell anyone so don't you worry honey" Tony said

"Thank you Tony, your the best" Thorita said

So that was it from that point forward Tony and Thorita were a couple, and they made passionate love everynight but he never came inside, not once, and Thorita was his Goddess, and only his as no one else would ever know the pleasures of making love to a Goddess except for Tony.

The End


End file.
